The really big Weyard Corporation inc
by GSaddict
Summary: The really big Corporation trys to take over Weyard
1. Default Chapter

GSaddict: This is my first fic so please be nice. Isaac: Yes no yes no no no yes no? GSaddict: Oh yeah the Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but I will soon my preciousssssssss. Isaac: Yes no yes yes no GS addict: Oh yeah, now on with the fic  
  
In a large corporate conference room the representatives of the Really Big Corporation sat and plotted, they were really good at that. President: Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, I have called this meeting as I have realized how much there is still left to own. Charles, you've had a team working on this... what exactly don't we own? Charles: Well we don't own the really large fluffy pink soft animal corporation or the world of Weyard. Representative 1: Weyard? Charles: If you'll look on page 6 of the agenda you'll find all the relevant information Representative 2: Now about the fluffy pink... But then the tea lady entered and the really large fluffy pink soft animal corporation was forgotten. Representative 3: I second the Weyard motion as I feel it would be a profitable project Then all eyes turned to the end of the table, were sat the most evil thing imaginable, The Managing Director of All Managing Directors! (MDAMD) MDAMD: Send our top agents there. Oh and get me some coffee, none of that decaf junk neither. Meanwhile in Weyard.... All eight adepts were staying at Isaac's house, Isaac and Mia were making out in the corner but as this happened so often the others ignored it, Ivan was jumping about insanely after eating to much sugar and Sheba was trying to make herself noticed without success. But then with a mystical flash and a small pinging noise a small rip in the space-time continuum appeared and disgorged two representatives of the really big corporation. Garet: Scary men, Run awayyyyyy Garet: (Leaps out of window) Rest of adepts except Isaac and Piers: Run awayyyyyyy Isaac: Now you shall feel my wrath, GRAND-GI... Representative 1: I wouldn't do that Mr. Isaac we have extensive files on you, and they are some stories you wouldn't want everybody finding out. Isaac: Like... Representative 1: (Pulls out a folder) Like the rape of a certain male Jupiter adept known as Iv... Isaac: Lalalala I'm not listening. Representative 1: And there was that unfortunate incident when you were 5 with your mothers cat Isaac: Hey! Mr. Kitty and I were just friends Piers: DIAMOND BER- Representative 2: And you Mr Piers are you sure you want everybody to know who urinated in the Lemurian spring? Piers: I was drunk, and nothing was ever proven! Piers and Isaac: Please don't tell anyone! Representative 1: Well, we have a proposition for you (whispers in Isaacs ear) Isaac: WHAT!!! Representative 1:All it takes is a little phone call and everyone will know... Isaac: Ok. Representative 1: (Gives Isaac and Piers lengthy piece of paper) sign here please Piers: (Reading small print) I agree that all my bodily fluids and me are property of the Really big Corporation... WHAT? Representative 1: Come on Sirs I don't have all day. Piers and Isaac sign. Representative 2: Pleasure doing business with you, Let's golf sometime. Piers and Isaac walk away. Representative 1: Who's next Representative 2: A water adept known as Mia Together: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ___________________________________________  
  
Isaac: Yes no yes no GSaddict: yes I know, Isaac: Yes no yes GSaddict: Did you just insult the storyline? Isaac: no GSaddict: Yes you did! DIE! Isaac: *dies* GSaddict: anyway plz read and review but as I said before, be nice 


	2. Chapter 2

GSaddict: Well I'm back for the second chapter, and I promise now that my least favourite character, Mia will suffer.  
  
Mia: Hey!  
  
GSaddict: Quiet you!  
  
GSaddict: As my last muse (Isaac) is now dead my new muse is... (Drum roll) Kraden!?!  
  
Kraden: Well I would like to enquire to the possibility of the beginning of the piece of fiction that is most commonly written by fans so is called fanfiction?  
  
GSaddict: Ok start the fic.  
  
Kraden: But did you know that the atomic mass of sodium is...  
  
GSaddict: Shut up and get on with the fic.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Story so far: The really big Corporation has attempted to take over Weyard and have blackmailed Piers and Isaac into signing themselves away to the really big Corporation.  
  
Representative1: Very good, we have now the contracts for two of the adepts, who's next  
  
Representative two: Mia!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mia is shopping in the various stores at the plaza  
  
Representative 2: I'm afraid all we've got on Mia is gossip, unreliable.  
  
Representative 1: there's always bribery...  
  
Representative 2: Let's give it a shot.  
  
Representative 1: hello young lady, would you be interested in getting a ahem, down payment of say... 50000 gold coins, all you have to do is sign here.  
  
Mia: (Reading small print) I Mia swear that I will willingly become the MDAMD's sex slave for life... not for sale bozo I am loyal only to my Isaac- chan humph!  
  
Representative 1: what are you grinning about, we can't get Mia!  
  
Representative 2: but we got some information, she likes Isaac, she said it herself.  
  
Representative 1: and we have Isaac... so...  
  
Representative 2: that's right, it's time for some evil!  
  
Later  
  
Representative 1: Yes Isaac that.  
  
Isaac: You can't make me!  
  
Representative 1: Oh yes we can!  
  
Representative 2: (takes out contract, mystical, legally binding chains fly out of it)  
  
Isaac: (Mind Wiped) ok  
  
Later still  
  
Isaac grabs Jenna and begins to make out with her (Jenna doesn't protest)  
  
Mia: Isaac! What are you doing?!?  
  
Representative 1: Didn't we mention, we own Isaac, we can make him do anything we want  
  
Representative 2: I think that's enough foreplay for now, time to remove articles of clothing...  
  
Mia: ( Under great mental strain)  
  
Mia: Ok but please stop!  
  
Representative 1: Well as you put it so nicely...  
  
Jenna: ( beginning to remove Isaac's trousers)  
  
Representative 2: Ok  
  
Isaac: (Snaps out of mind control) were am I  
  
Much Later  
  
Representative 1: We go Mia and we didn't have to spend any of the company's funds  
  
Representative 2: Our master will be pleased. Who's next  
  
Representative 1: Ivan  
  
Together: BWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
GSaddict: (Comes back with blood on his clothes) I wonder were Kraden went... anyway read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

GSaddict: Well it's time for my new chapter and new muse  
  
Star Magician: Me!!!  
  
GSaddict: You!?!  
  
Star Magician: I lost a bet Ok!  
  
GSaddict: (Shudders) ok on with the fic  
  
Representative 2: Our master will be pleased. Who's next  
  
Representative 1: Ivan  
  
Together: BWAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ivan: (On sugar high) Hurrah for the pink blue and green.........Sweeties YAY! (follows trail of sweets)  
  
Ivan: OOOH spooky cave! (walks in)  
  
Representative 1: Hello Ivan, nice day isn't it?  
  
Representative 2: Please sign here  
  
Ivan: Are you trying to trick me? (Casts Shine plasma)  
  
Representative 1 and 2: x_x  
  
Meanwhile in the office of the MDAMD  
  
Ringwraith: Representatives one and two failed my lord  
  
MDAMD: Hmmm... well send in the MARKETORS!!! BWHAHAHAHA  
  
Ringwraith: Whatever...  
  
MDAMD: What was that!?  
  
Ringwraith: Nothing Master  
  
Back in Weyard  
  
Ivan: SUUUUUGGGARRRRRRRR!  
  
Marketor 1: (From above in deep booming voice) how foolish that trademark item is... that will have to change  
  
Marketor 2: I agree Marketor 1: did you just use the word I, you know that sounds like your developing a personality, and you know what happens when one develop a personality...  
  
Marketor 2: me, I didn't say, I nosir I did not say I, oh bugger( explodes in flash of flames.)  
  
Marketor 3: Let's go  
  
Ivan: LALALALALA, huh BAD ... THINGS (casts spark plasma)  
  
Marketor 1: Foolish mortal we feed upon the power of trademark items!!!  
  
Battle music plays  
  
Marketor 1,3 appears  
  
Ivan casts Shine plasma  
  
Marketor takes in energy  
  
Marketor 1 unleashes trademark drain  
  
Ivan takes 999999999 damage, Ivan goes down  
  
Marketor1: Now sign  
  
Ivan: (In pain) OK  
  
Marketor1: Good  
  
Marketors together: BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh SH*T  
  
Marketors: (Explode)  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
GSaddict: Well done Star Magician, you survived the fic  
  
Star Magician: YAY  
  
Star Magician: Read and review 


	4. Chapter 4

GSaddict: Sorry about the delay, but I was dealing with the cough masses of reviews... but for those of you that did review, well done have a cookie and give yourself a pack on the back, I'm still looking for a muse so if anyone could suggest any one I would be thankful.  
  
GScrew: Let us out! please!  
  
Gsaddict: Quiet you lot, and on with the fic...   
  
Story so far...read previous chapters! MDAMD: So representatives 1 and 2 have failed us...  
  
Ringwraith: Yeah, now can I have my tea break  
  
MDAMD: No! send in... representatives 6and 7, BWAHAHAHA...  
  
Ringwraith: sorry to bother you but wouldn't it be more logical to send in representatives 3 and 4?  
  
MDAMD: (still laughing manically) BWAHAHA...huh? Don't you lecture me about logic, and get back to work or I'll fire you, and get me a cup of tea and a sweet biscuit.  
  
In Weyard...  
  
Representative 6: one moment, wouldn't it be more logical to send...  
  
Representative 7: don't even start, just get out the file on the poor unfortunate soul we will be crushing today.  
  
Representative 6: Uhhh, well I have Garet's and Sheba, Sheba? I once had a cat called Sheba but then she was run over by a bus...  
  
Representative 7: We'll leave Sheba to the Marketors, we'll handle Garet, (lightening flashes...)  
  
Outside Garet's house...after lunch...  
  
Garet: Yessss, we have the cheese, it's ours,...and (the rest of Garet's words are largely untranslatable, if they were the would cause great irreversible mental damage to the general public.)  
  
Representative 6: Good Day sir  
  
Garet: rambles, a lot  
  
Representative 6: (Screams with mental agony, and snaps to a mindless idiot)  
  
Representative 7: amateur(sighs) Mr. Garet we know that your temporal stupidity and idiocy is just and act...  
  
Garet: Ok how did you find out...  
  
Representative 7: Your song, cheese is good, when written backwards details a plan of a nuclear weapons program.  
  
Garet: Damn I was hoping you wouldn't find out...  
  
Representative 7: we also know about your tastes...  
  
Garet: Which one...  
  
Representative 7: Let's just say we can organise that night with Piers...with the leather armour, leather boots, leather gloves and the tamers whip...  
  
Garet: (Drools in sick and thankfully private fantasy land) could there be golden syrup involved....  
  
Representative 7: I'll see what we can do... just sign here  
  
Garet: Right away(signs)  
  
Narrator type person: will Garet have golden syrup, will the Marketors get Sheba, and will my trousers get ironed... Find out later...  
  
Gsaddict: Well that all for now, I off to the South of France so see ya all you losers who are still stuck in school and remember to review, I will know... 


End file.
